The Walking Dead Warriors Style
by BECAUSE I CAN THAT'S WHY
Summary: Hey guys you know what this means. I'm turning Warriors human and pitting them against walkers, rival gangs, and themselves. Yes I'm using that cliche. Also the group will be that defense trying to rebuild concept.
1. Character Page

_**SUP GUYS. This my group page for my The Walking Dead + Warriors fic.**_

_**The pure thing about this fic is pretty much that it's idea of The Walking Dead but with humanized forms of warriors. Of course the main character will be Jayfeather because he is awesome ( he also isn't blind in this). So I don't own Warriors, The Walking Dead, any miltary references, cities, or colledges. **_

**Main Character: Jayfeather: Jayson Feather; Description: 25 years old. 5"11 in. tall.; Black hair with gray stripes in it that reaches his shoulders. Caucasiun. Born in San Fransisco, California. Background: ex-marine Medic. Has gone through theropy for post war trauma.**

**2nd Main Character: Lionblaze: Louis Feather; brother to Jayson; Descripton: 25 years old. 6"3 in. tall.; Blonde hair buzz cutted. Caucausian. Born in San Fransisco, California. Background: ex-Green Beret. Now is Private Contracter. **

**3rd Main character: Dovewing: Diane Fall; cousin to Jayson and Louis; Description: 18 years old. 5"3 in tall. Light silver hair reaches upper back. Lighly tanned. Born in Santa Clara, California. Background: Now USF student.**

**Other Characters in Group: **

**Group Leader: Firestar: Fred Starr; Description: 44 year old. 6"5 in. tall.; Bright Orange hair in a bowl style. Caucasian. Born in Seattle, Washington. Background: ex-Commanding officer for Seattle P.D. Now San Fransisco PD commanding officer **

**Group 2nd Leader: Brambleclaw: Brandon Claw; Descripton: 33 years old. 6" 2 inches tall. Short curly dark brown hair ( kinda like Shane's hair before he cut it). African American. Born in Seattle, Washington. Background: San Fransisco PD 2nd commander. **

**Cinderheart: Cidney Furr; Description: 26 years old. 5" 4 in. tall. Long dark gray hair. Caucasian. Born in Oakland, California. Background: Is normal person in soceity. Miniumum wage job and that type of crap.**

**Ivypool: Ivy Fall; Diane's sister; Description: 18 years old. 5" 3in. tall.; Silver hair with white streaks in it just about the same in length. Darker tan. Born in Santa Clara, California. Background: Now USF student.**

_**Those are the characters of the group so far. If I have any other characters I will put them at the start of a chapter. Just let me know what you think of the idea and thanks for checking it out. Also it took me a short time for the 1st 3 characters because I planned for them to be there in the first place. The others I had to seriously think about in terms of description and like what there background was which was prorably the hardest to think of but I will put more than these seven characters. So get ready for the prolouge next chapter.**___


	2. Chapter 1: A New Light

_**Ello guys and welcome to part 1 of my Walking Dead Warriors Style fanfic. Sorry for not uploading part 1 to this fanfic. So enjoy and remember I don't own The Walking Dead show, Warriors series, or any brands mentioned. Here's some more characters that I added.**_

**Spiderleg: Sammy " Spider" Larson; 31 years old; 6"11in tall; dark red hair reaches his below his shoulders. Hispanic. Born in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Background: Semi-Pro Basketball player.**

**Hollyleaf: Hannah Feather; Jayson and Louis' sister; Description: 24 years old. 5"2in. tall; Jet Black hair that reaches lower back. Caucasian. Born in San Fransisco, California. Background: Police officer for SF police department.**

_**Those are the character's that I've added for now. So here's the actual chapter.**_

_**(A/N: Diary Mode)**_

**Febuary 4, 2024 **

**I really don't know how to start this but anyway my name is Jayson Feather. I'm writing this journal so I won't be lost forever when I die. **

**I've been walking for maybe seven weeks. I'm heading to my home town of San Francisco from Las Vegas. **

**Actually I drove half the way but the high way was to congested with abandoned cars to get any farther. **

**In terms of supplies I have a couple cans of canned meat and vegetables, dried food, and a fire ax. **

**Before this started I was a US marine field medic. When I got home the horrors of war haunted me. My therapist says I'm getting better but I don't really believe him. Well I can't really dwell on the past anymore, and anyway I'm close to San Fran.**

I got up from the place where I was writing. I was pretty sure I was on the outskirts of San Fran. I picked up my busted up shoulder bag and fire axe.

The buildings that were poking up from the treeline told me that I was close. _Home sweet home _I thought. Starting to pick up the pace I found my self running at full speed.

Maybe after 30 minutes I reached the buildings. I stopped to take a breather.

Suddenly a shotgun cocking came from behind me. " Stop right there," a man told me. " I'm not moving am I?" I replied sarcasticly.

" Don't test me kid," he shot back as he put the barrel of the gun up to my head. " Big mistake," I told him.

Quickly I shifted my body torwards him. Using the back hook of the ax to knock the shotgun into the air. I tracked the movement of the gun and calculated where it would land. I dove for it grabbing it in the air as it came down.

With a hard thud I landed on my back facing my ex-hostage taker. " Holy shit," he awnsered. The man was extremely tall with long red hair. I got up, and closed in on him.

" Why did you point a gun to my head?" I asked. He didn't awnser. " Tell me or I'll blow your 'effing head off," I told him. " Put down the gun," somebody else said.

_Who the hell now! _I thought angrily. I grabbed the man in front of me and used him as a human shield putting the gun to his skull.

I looked at the person in front of me. She had long gray hair and had pistol in her hand pointing it at me.

" Make me," I snapped at her. " Your surrounded, so put the fucking gun down," she again commanded me.

A flash from a window, from a building behind the woman gave me the message. " That's a pretty tough shot for your sniper isn't it?" I asked her. She looked like a little surprised." He misses he either kills your friend or I do," I told her.

I could tell she tought I was right but she awnsered. " He won't miss," she told me. " Walkers!" the sniper screamed. The moaning of zombies came from behind me.

I pushed my hostage down and turned around. There were maybe four walkers coming out of the smaller building behind me. I shot one of them in the face blowing his whole head off. I cocked the shotgun, and took another one down. One was coming close, so I hit it in the face with my elbow knocking it back. I then quickly pulled the trigger. I shifted the gun torwards the last one. I shot at it's head. The head flew completely off.

I turned around. The group that was behind me, had gathered behind me while I was destroying those zombies. All of there guns were pointed at me. " Shit," I said.

" Spider knock him out," the woman told the guy I pointed a gun at his head to. He ofcourse gladly did so. A strong blow to my temple with his right hand knocked me down. I got up to my hands and knees. Another blow hit me in the side of the head. I blacked out a second later.

When I emerged from my unconcious state. There was a bag covering my head. It felt like my hands were tied behind me.

" Where the hell am I?" I asked. " You were tresspassing on our territory, and threatened to kill one of my group," a man said. " Fuck you," I told him. He punched me in the face.

" Why are you here?" he continued. " How much of a shit do you expect me to care?" I countered. He kicked me in the side of my ribcage.

" Tell me," the interrogator said. " I came here to find my brother," I told him coughing a little. " I should kill you right now, but we have different plans for you," he continued.

" What plans?" I asked. He ripped off the bag off my head. I saw a man with dark skin and curly black hair stood in front of a bright light that blinded me a little.

" I heard you had pretty good skills when you took out those walkers," the interrogator tod me. " So what?" I asked him.

" We need more people like you," he continued telling me. " Like what?" I asked curiously. " A trained shot, somebody who doesn't panick when under pressure, so basically a soilder," he explained then continued," So what branch are you?"

I looked at him strangely. " Why does it matter?" I asked him. " It shows your skill set," he explained.

" The marines, 1st Cpl, field medic," I told him. " That's impressive," he told me.

" Thnaks," I said. " If you join you'll be saftey, a place to stay, food, all you need to join, and do some small work," He explained.

" Sure, I would love to," I told him. " Good now I can untie you," he told me. He got behind me and untied my arms from the chair. " Names Jayson," I told him.

" My names Brandon," he told me. I looked around. I realized where I was. I was in an interrogration room of a police station. " Welcome to Thunder Camp," Brandon told me.

_**That's chapter 1. I hoped you enjoyed and it feels good to make Jayfeather a badass. I hoped you like the new characters I added.**_


	3. Chapter 2 part 1: Bloody Reunions

_**Ello guys and welcome to chapter 2 of my Waking Dead/Warriors fanfic. **_

_**Sandtail: I will be bringing the three other clans into the mix and I assure you Blackstar.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember I don't own The Walking Dead, the Warriors series, or any any other brands mentioned. **_

**New Character Page: Mousewhisker: Marcus Witten: Description: 29 years old; 5'8" tall; long black hair with streaks of white in them; Caucasain; Born in Brooklyn, New York. Background: Has unknown past. People around the territories about being connected to the witness protection program and is lying about his identity. **

**(A/N: Diary Mode)**

**Febuary 5, 2024**

**I woke up today. Body still hurting from getting my ass handed to me. After the interrogation, they asked me to join them. I gladly accepted. Maybe I did it because I was tired of being lonely. As cheesy as that seems it seems like the best reason. I learned the basics of the rules they have here. There are three territories: Shadow Camp, Wind Camp, and River Camp. The three would sometimes get into desputes about territory borders, but from what I hear Frank is almost never agressive. There is a rule that no one kills when it's not nessacary. No one has relationships with other territry members. Also there two people leading one group. The second is chosen by the current leader, and when the leader expires the second becomes leader. Here are the leaders of the clans.**

**Thunder Camp: Frank Starr and Brandon Claw.**

**Wind Camp: Owen Stens (Onestar) and Ashley Fouts (Ashfoot).**

**River Camp: Leona Stews (Leopardstar (Before she died)) and Misty Fellows (Mistyfoot). **

**Shadow Camp: Benjamin Shaw (Blackstar) and Riley Fensly (Russetfoot (Before she died)).**

**Well today's my first assignment. There sending me to patch up some guy named Marcus Witten. People around here say there's something off about him. It's mostly about stuff like him being in the Witness Protection program. Can't let that shake me. Frank and Brandon said that it was pretty bad so I better get going soon. The only bad thing is that to get there I need to get through unfriendly territory. It's the only way to get there with out him bleeding out. There sending a girl named Cidney Hartt with me. She going to come and see a friend over there. The name sounds familiar though. **

I stopped writing and put my journal down. I laid back onto my bed. It was a fold out bed. My back ached and it hurt every time I moved. I knew that Marcus needed to have immediate medical care, but I could barely move.

_C'mon man you went through aches and pain before suck it up_ I thought to myself. I heaved myself upwards and out of the bed. My legs buckled under me as pain shot through my body.

" Ah shit," I told my self quietly. I quickly regained my balance. I limped slightly as I walked torwards the front door.I felt like shit.

I didn't know who half these people were, but it felt good to actually be part of a community. Actually it felt good to be near people.

Most of the people were aggressive and were only concerned about self survival. These people seemed normal.

I saw a girl with long gray hair. She fit the description that Frank gave me. I walked towards her. She turned around to my direction.

" Hey are you Jayson?" she asked. " Yeah, are you Cidney?" I responded.

" Yep, are you ready to go?" she asked excitedly. " You seem excited about risking our lives," I told her amused by how excited she was.

" Well it's more to being out of the barriers," Cidney told me. " Oh well lets get moving then," I told Cidney trying to share her excitement.

" Hold on solider boy, lets go over our equipment first," Cidney responded quickly. " Yeah sure," I replied at her remark. I got my backpack off my shoulders. I zipped it open. " What you got?" Cidney asked. I pulled out the stitching needle, string, disinfectant, rubber gloves, anti-biotics, a pocket knife, and my axe. " Well you look set," Cidney told me looking at the equipment I was bringing.

" So what do you have?" I asked Cidney. " Oh basic stuff, well nothing that I need to bring out, and show you," Cidney replied.

" Well okay then," I said in an awkward tone while rubbing the back of my head.

" So lead the way ," Cidney told me while also gesturing it with her hand. " Alright," I answered. We walked towards the barrier gate.

It was the only way to get to unclaimed area they blocked off to keep walkers out. I kept thinking about of where I heard Cidney's name before.

Eventually we reached the gate. Ivy and Spider were guarding it. " Hey Jayson," Ivy said from on top the gate. " S'up little cous," I said back.

It was weird that I found her and her twin sister, Diane, here, but it was to have some family that I didn't completely hate.

" Hey Jay can you do me a favor when you get there?" Ivy asked. " Sure what do you need?" I asked my cousin.

" Diane is over there, can you ask her when she's coming back?" Ivy asked.

" Alright see ya'," I responded. The gate in front of us loudly creaked open.

Cidney and I walked through the open gate.

" Hey Jay wait a second," Spider yelled from on top of the gate. " What is it?" I asked my new friend who I befriended yesterday night over a couple glasses of homemade vodka. Oh what alcohol can do to anger.

" You may want to hear this," Spider told me throwing down a H.A.M. radio.

There was a voice coming out of it, that sounded extremely familiar. _" Help, help, we are surrounded by walkers we are at the hospital, but I don't know how much longer we'll be able to keep them out. Please some one send help!" the woman screamed. _My heart sank.

_**(A/N: Flashback Mode)**_

_**Ten years ago...**_

_" Are you sure you wan't to go through with this?" my brother Louis asked me. I was packing up my stuff into a shoulder bag. _

_" For the last time bro, I really want to do this," I responded aggravated by his continuous doubtful questions. _

_" I'm sorry, but nobody really wants you to do this," Louis told me._

_ My brother, I knew was right. " I know you told me like five times already," I answered my brother. _

_" I know you can take care of yourself, but that isn't the problem," Louis responded hostilely. " Well what the hell is it then?" I snapped at him angerily," I __**might**__ consider staying if you actually tell me!" I yelled at him extremely pissed off._

_ " Fuck you conceited bastard! I don't have to take this," Louis yelled back and stormed out of the room. _

_There in the doorway was Hannah, my sister. She looked shocked at what she heard._

_ " What's wrong you look like you just seen a ghost," I told her. " I've never heard you two fight like that," she responded. She looked shaky. Almost like she was going to collapse in front of me. _

_Our family knew that she has panic attacks, but she looked completely horrified. I immediately went from hellbent angry to concerned. _

_" Hey are you alright what's wrong?" I asked her in a softer tone. _

_" Yeah just a little shocked, but are you sure you want to go through this?" Hannah asked snapping back to normal. _

_" Yeah, and I'm sure of it, and I'll make sure I come home to you guys when I get back. I promise," I responded. " That's the problem, what if you don't get back?" Hannah asked me. _

_I guess that was the million dollar question. It's been used a lot, but it always the hardest to answer. _

_I guess the best to tell her that I'll make it back, but that was the problem. I really didn't know. _

_**~ Honk honk~. **_

_" That's my cab," I said to her trying to sound a calm as possible. _

_I turned to my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I walked past her and out of the room, but I turned around, and told her," I really don't know if I'll make it back."_

_**Present Time...**_

That was the last time I've ever seen her. That was the last time I've ever told her before I left. I switched the microphone of the H.A.M radio on. " Ha... Hannah?" I asked shakily.

_**(A/N: Character Change (Yep I'll change characters once in awhile) to Hannah)**_

_" Ha... Hannah?" a voice came through her walkie talkie. _

_**That's odd how does he know my name? **_she thought, but at time it really didn't matter at time.

" Hello, who is this I need help," she spoke into the walkie talkie. _" Hannah this is Jayson, I have a plan, but you need to do exactly what I say," Jayson responded. _

_**Jayson? No it couldn't be. They said he was K.I.A years ago. **_" Hey Hannah do you have someone on the line because we need a way out of here," my brother Louis yelled firing his shotgun at the walkers that were trying to get in.

" Yeah he says he has a plan," I told Louis. A walker came up from behind him. I quickly raised my pistol and shot it in the head. Louis turned his head quickly to see it fall to the ground." Thanks," Louis told me.

_" There's a emergency exit to at the left wing of the hospital, and it looks like there's zero walkers over there. When you get out go straight five blocks then make a left, and there should be a large gate, when you get there we'll open the gate. Now go!" Jayson commanded. _

" You hear that?" I asked Louis. " Yeah, lets go!" he yelled back in response. We both ran towards the west wing exit.

_**(A/N: Another character change, but back to Jayson)**_

" Okay Spider, Ivy they'll probably take like twenty or thirty minutes, tell Brandon or Frank about them. Cidney and I are going to help Marcus," I told the two. " We'll need that radio," Spider reminded." Oh yeah sorry," I told him. I threw it back up to him.

" Alright lets go," Cidney said to me. " Lets do it," I answered her. We ran torwards our original mission to help Marcus.

_**Well that's it for Episode 1 part 1. Yeah I left out a lot of the background info for you find in other chapters. Also I hope you like my name change. I probably think I'm going to take some heat for it, but I started to dislike my original pen name. Sorry if you couldn't find this update because of it. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully part 2 will be out soon. Bye! **_


	4. Chapter 2 part 2: Bad Memories

_**Ello everybody. It's good to be back and give you guys a chapter. This is part 2 of Episode 1:Bloody Reunions. I love all the support you guys have given me. Also I need to say something. I love to get your guys opinions on this story. Good or bad I truely don't care. Just speak your mind I'll take it into mind. Anyway lets start this thing, but first I need to tell you that I don't own the Warriors series, the Walking Dead franchise, and anything else mentioned. **_

**P.O.V: Hannah Feather**

I looked behind me. What I saw was horrific. So many of them were chasing after the two of us.

"Hey Hannah look!" Louis yelled pointing at something in front of us. I looked forward.

Up ahead I saw what looked like large gate. It looked half-open, and there were many people with guns on top of it.

" Oh thank god," I responded. As we kept getting closer, I could hear them, preparing to fire.

We got close enough and the two of us slid under the gate, which closed quickly with a large bang. A cloud of dust blew in the sound of gun fire behind us.

*Cough...cough* I coughed twice. " Hello, and welcome to Thunder camp," A voice said. I looked, and saw Frank, and Brandon. They served in S.F.P.D. with me before this.

" Frank, Brandon?" I asked. " Good to see you guys made it out alive, because Jayson seemed pretty worried about you," Brandon told us." What Jayson?" Louis asked.

" The guy that saved your asses," Brandon snapped at him. " Oh now who are you two exactly are you two, and where the fuck are we?" Louis told back.

" You're in Thunder Camp, one of the four territories in San Francisco, and we're Frank and Brandon, the leaders," Frank answered.

" So back to my brother's questions, who's the guy who saved us," I asked getting to my feet.

" He's Jayson Feather, and your two's brother," Frank responded blankly. My eyes grew wide, and I felt like my heart skipped a beat.

" What? That can't be," I said shock filling my voice.

" Why?" Brandon asked suspiciously. " Because he was K.I.A. year ago," Louis said with the same amount of shock.

**P.O.V: Jayson**

I ran. That's what we could do. I wished to deepest part of that I could see my brother and sister. Even so I still had a mission to complete, and a life to save.

" How far are we from the site?" I asked Cidney. She was panting really hard. I don't think she ran this much ever.

" Close, it's just around the corner," she answered sounding like she was exhausted.

" You okay?" I asked. She shook her head.

We turned the corner. I saw the building site. " They should be in the bank," Cidney told me.

We both slowed down and walked towards the bank. Cidney was still trying to catch her breath.

" I guess you didn't run much, huh?" I told her amused at her. " Hey I didn't need to, and you pretty much exercise everyday," Cidney responded clearly annoyed, but still panting.

" C'mon the bank is just right over there," I told her. We walked to the entrance of the bank.

It was boarded up and locked. I knocked on the door. A small panel in the door slid open. It closed, and the door opened.

My cousin was standing on the other side. " Jayson?" she asked shocked.

" Hey cous long time no see," I told her in an awkward tone. " You're damn right a long time, the Marine Core said you were K.I.A a year ago," Diane told me angrily." What?" Cidney asked looking up.

" It's a long story,but I need to help Marcus," I said trying to change subjects." Alright, but you need to hurry," Diane answered.

She let me through. I pulled my back off my shoulders, and opened the zipper. I saw Marcus on a table. He was bleeding from his outer left thigh.

He didn't look like he lost too much blood thankfully. I pulled out the stitching needle.

" Cidney, I need your help!" I yelled. Cidney came running through from the other room. " What do you need me to do?" she asked. " I need you to put pressure on right here," I told her. She did as told and put pressure on the wound. It closed together, and was able to be stitched together. I poked a thread through hole of the needle. I started stitching up the wound. When I finished, I pulled on the thread to tighten it. I finally cut it. " That it?" Cidney asked. " Yeah," I said. We both stood back.

I grabbed the bottle of disinfectant. I poured some on a bundle of paper towels. I rubbed the wound with it to stop any infections.

I walked out of the room after that, Cidney followed.

" You guys done?" Diane asked. " Yeah he'll be fine," I told her. " Good now tell me why the fuck you aren't dead?" Diane responded.

" Yeah why did she say you went K.I.A?" Cidney asked. " Fine! GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled angrily," I deserted. Are you two happy?"

I fell back into a chair. The two looked shocked.

" Why you loved being a marine," Diane said. " I did, and in fact I still do, but it's complicated so just please stop!" I exclaimed angrily.

" Jayson c'mon calm down," Cidney told me. " Cidney it's fine, he has had anger problems for a long time. We just need to give him space," Diane told her.

" Alright, but I won't leave until I get an answer," Cidney yelled back angerily. I stood up and answered," We all have our secrets, and this is one I please just keep to myself, please just stop."

I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. The memories were just so horrible.

Cidney's demeanor changed. " I understand," she told me sympthtetically. I could tell she knew that she crossed a line.

The two walked out of the room. I sat back down my heads around my head. _**No please no!**_ I remembered.

Suddenly a voice came from a H.A.M. radio on a table in the corner of the room. I walked torwards it.

I picked up the microphone, and turned it on.

" Hello?" I asked trying to calm myself down. " Jayson, you make it to the building site alright?" Frank's voice came through.

" Yeah, did they get there alright?" I asked. " Yeah they made it here alright," Frank responded.

I exhaled a relieved sigh. " One thing before I hang up, why did your siblings you were killed in action a year ago?" Frank asked. " It's a long story?" I answered him.

_**Well that ends Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Anyway still leaving in more plot holes for later chapters. You guys try to figure out why Jayson deserted. Still signing off now. Goodbye!**_


End file.
